


Огонь, в который лишь надо подкинуть дров

by cherik_and_fassavoy



Series: Внеконкурс [12]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, M/M, PWP, Romance, Threesome - M/M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Вуайеризм
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:50:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3565262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherik_and_fassavoy/pseuds/cherik_and_fassavoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Возможно, Логан не против присоединиться к Чарльзу и Эрику. Но только если он сможет трахнуть профессора, пока его бойфренд наблюдает.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Огонь, в который лишь надо подкинуть дров

**Author's Note:**

> Переведено на Winter Temporary Fandom Combat-2015 для команды WTF Cherik+Fassavoy 2015  
> Переводчик - Красное Солнышко

Эрик уставился на него, не веря собственным ушам, с каким-то спокойным недоумением. Откуда-то донесся странный треск. Откуда-то вне пределов видимости, благодарение богу. Парень — Логан — только усмехнулся.

— Спокойствие, — пробормотал Чарльз, кладя руку Эрику на предплечье. — Эрик? Успокойся.

— Какая наглость, — процедил тот неестественно ровным голосом. — Полагаю, это шутка.

— Нет, — отозвался Чарльз и тут же пожалел об этом. Логан кивнул, окинув Чарльза пристальным и одновременно оценивающим взглядом. Чарльз посмотрел на баки Логана.

Зеленые глаза Эрика зло сузились.

Чарльз накрыл его ладонь своей и погладил костяшки большим пальцем.

— Тогда, полагаю, мы последуем твоему первоначальному совету и отвалим, — словно в доказательство самоконтроля Эрика, высокая лампа в углу комнаты треснула, и ее кусочки осыпались на пол аккуратной кучкой вместо того, чтобы... что бы там еще ни могло случиться.

— Эм-м-м, — протянул Чарльз.

Логан откинулся на стуле — это было тем еще номером, учитывая, что тот не имел спинки, — и ухмыльнулся.

— Похоже, твой профессор думает иначе.

— Чарльз! — рявкнул Эрик.

— Не то чтобы… — Чарльз запнулся. — Слушай, мы можем с легкостью предложить тебе другую форму компенсации. Другие были бы в восторге от самой идеи, это довольно заманчивое предприятие…

— Не больше, чем возможность засадить тебе, пока твой бойфренд смотрит, — подхватил Логан, не особо стараясь приглушить голос. На них начали оглядываться. Они были не в самой дружески настроенной к геям части страны. Глаза Чарльза округлились, а лампа в углу согнулась и разлетелась на мелкие кусочки.

— Вы двое… — сердито выдавил Чарльз, и окружающие тут же позабыли как о сломанной лампе, так и о лесорубе-педике, — просто нелепы. Эрик...

— Я не могу говорить, что тебе делать, — отозвался тот холодно, сложив руки на груди. Лампа даже не шелохнулась. — Мистер Логан... Мы не состоим в отношениях.

— Но вы хотя бы трахались, так? — Логан подался вперед, пожалуй, с чрезмерным интересом. Чарльз поморщился и снова послал окружающим команду «не смотреть!». — Я вычислил его, — он ткнул большим пальцем в Чарльза, который даже не стал строить из себя оскорбленную невинность, — стоило ему только войти в дверь. А учитывая, как ты на него смотришь, ну...

Лицо Эрика окаменело еще больше, если такое вообще было возможно.

— И тут ты ошибаешься.

— Тогда в чем проблема? — в голосе Логана не было торжества, только скука. Он отхлебнул еще глоток пива. — Раз уж я ошибаюсь насчет вас обоих. 

Чарльз посмотрел на Эрика. Тот избегал его взгляда, вместо этого не сводя глаз с Логана. Логан же откровенно пялился на линию брюк Чарльза.

— М-м-м, — произнес он.

Чарльз стиснул зубы.

* * *

Эрик пошел за ними в комнату Логана в отеле и замер в дверях, словно манекен, глядя, как тот методично раздевается. Это была грязная каморка с мятым зеленым покрывалом, пятнами на стенах и закопченными окнами. Чарльз начал стягивать с себя одежду, не прекращая попыток перехватить взгляд Эрика.

— У меня спонтанная регенерация и я отличный боец, — сказал Логан, оставшись в чем мать родила. — Я вам нужен.

— Настолько, чтобы расплачиваться своим телом? — парировал Эрик.

— Не глупи, Эрик, — возразил Чарльз, вспыхнув до корней волос, и его пальцы замерли на петлицах штанов. — Это всего лишь… и мы не…

— Это не имеет к нам никакого отношения, — сорвался Эрик, когда Логан, потеряв терпение, провел пальцем сверху вниз по рубашке Чарльза, вырывая пуговицы с корнем. Чарльз с отчаяньем уставился на показавшуюся полоску гладкой бледной кожи.

— Мне нравилась эта рубашка, — начал он, но тут Логан резко развернул его — Чарльз чуть не оступился, — и притянул спиной к себе так, что его член потерся о заднюю часть боксеров Чарльза.

— О, — выдохнул тот. Веки Чарльза опустились, губы слегка приоткрылись, щеки опалило жаром от смеси унижения и возбуждения. — Вовсе не нужно было…

— Леншерр, — прорычал Логан, откинувшись вместе с Чарльзом назад — теперь он сидел на кровати, а Чарльз — у него на коленях. — Смотреть было частью уговора.

Когда Эрик открыл глаза, те были глубокого темно-зеленого цвета. Он сжал губы в тонкую линию и развернулся от угла обратно.

— Меня едва ли собираются изнасиловать, не глупи, — пробормотал Чарльз. Его член дернулся — и он вспыхнул до самых ключиц. Логан же уже стаскивал с него исподнее, чья эластичная резинка застряла где-то между их бедрами. — Я… Логан, ему действительно необходимо смотреть на это?..

— О, так теперь ты смущаешься? Интересно, с чего бы, — Логан осклабился — Чарльз слышал это в его голосе, когда мужчина схватил его за бедра и, раздвинув ноги, задрал их вверх, открыв нежное колечко мышц холодному гостиничному воздуху и взгляду Эрика. Чарльз не смел поднять на него глаз, но чувствовал исходившую от того волну ярости-возбуждения-ревности-ненависти.

— Успокойся, — выдавил он.

— Леншерр, подай-ка смазку, — Логан сжал яйца Чарльза в ладони — небрежно и довольно грубо. Это должно было быть больно, однако не было, и Чарльз чуть не задохнулся от ощущений, резко откинув голову прямо ему в лицо.

— Уговор был смотреть, — процедил Эрик. Его лицо находилось в тени, а дрожащие от напряжения руки были крепко стиснуты в кулаки в карманах, — а не быть на посылках.

— Тогда я выебу его на сухую, — заметил Логан в тишину. — У меня нет смазки. Подумал, у тебя будет.

Эрика аж затрясло от бешенства. Чарльз даже со своего места чувствовал движение воздуха.

— Лови, — выплюнул Эрик, и что-то прорезало воздух подобно пуле. Логан ловко поймал тюбик и даже не поморщился, когда тот врезался в его ладонь со слишком громким шлепком.

— Зачем он тебе понадобился, — удивленно проговорил Чарльз, пока Логан открывал смазку, обхватив Чарльза поперек живота огромными умелыми руками, — Эрик?

— На всякий случай, — ровным голосом отозвался тот, и Чарльза ударило новой волной ярости. И стыда, до того жгучего…

— О, не стоит, — выдохнул Чарльз. — Я мог остановить его, если бы захотел, в любом случае.

Как если бы Логан действительно мог… Мог бы он?

— Да, ты мог, — безразлично подтвердил Логан, безо всякого предупреждения засунув в Чарльза сразу два пальца. — А потому я буду спать спокойно, закончив с тобой. Не делаю ничего плохого, так ведь? Ты не сказал такого «нет», которое бы имело значение.

— С такими моральными принципами… — протянул Эрик, но больше ничего не сказал. Возможно, потому, что палец Логана — длинный, крепкий и бесцеремонный — нашел то местечко, прикосновение к которому заставляло Чарльза плавиться в его руках, и раздвигать ноги еще шире, и издавать громкие, отчаянные стоны… Глаза Эрика округлились от шока. Логан встретился с ним взглядом и хохотнул.

— Что, никогда не доходил до такого с тобой? — подначил он и продолжил: — Смотри…

— Едва ли это уместно… ах! — Чарльз насадился бедрами на руку Логана, и у того вырвалось шипение, когда гладкие и вспотевшие ягодицы Чарльза потерлись о его член. — М-м-м…

— Как я говорил, — снова подхватил Логан и плотно зажмурил глаза, пытаясь восстановить впервые пошатнувшееся самообладание. — Грубо — мягко — грубо…

Он работал двумя пальцами, и Эрик смотрел, как те растягивают Чарльза, смотрел, как Чарльз буквально разваливается на части. Красный рот Чарльза приоткрылся, а сам он поднял руки вверх, обвивая ими шею Логана, и выгнулся всем телом в тугую дугу. А ведь он еще даже не снял ни рубашки, ни часов.

— На что ты готов пойти, чтобы я дотронулся до твоего члена? — прошептал Логан Чарльзу на ухо. — Кто-то отлично выдрессировал тебя, не так ли? Ты даже не пытаешься сделать это сам…

— Просто…. что-нибудь, — прохрипел Чарльз, полусвязно, — трахни меня… потрогай…

— Как насчет другого вопроса? — проговорил Логан. — На что готов пойти Леншерр, чтобы я дотронулся до твоего члена?

— Что? — пробормотал Чарльз. Он вконец потерял голову, извиваясь на пальцах Логана, обе руки которого были уже неприлично скользкими. — Эрик всего лишь… Мистер Логан, ах…

— Или ты хочешь коснуться его сам? — обратился тот к Эрику, добавив в голос нотку легкой заинтересованности, и вставил третий палец. Чарльз издал длинный, непристойный стон чистого отчаянья, его руки обмякли, а тело соскользнуло по бедрам Логана вниз, но тот быстро вернул его на место одним резким, грубым движением рук. — Не елозь.

— Не пори чепухи, парень, — произнес Эрик. — Трахни его уже.

— О, Эрик, мне так жаль, — выдавил Чарльз, но Логан, которому явно не нравилось, когда Чарльз мог связно мыслить, накрыл его пах ладонью — так, как ему нравилось, крепко сжал яйца, потом провел рукой вверх по стволу и напоследок потер большим пальцем щелку. Чарльз тихо взвыл. — Прекрати, или я сейчас кончу…

— Почему бы и нет? Мне нравится мысль поиметь тебя, уже спустившего и полностью расслабленного, — довольно любезно отозвался Логан.

— Прекращай этот фарс и начинай трахаться, — прохрипел Эрик надорванным голосом. — Черт с тобой, черт с тобой, черт с тобой, просто сделай это!..

— Ну, раз ты так мило… — протянул Логан, и в следующее мгновение оба, Чарльз и он, громко застонали. Эрик издал тихий звук, когда Логан подтянул Чарльза к себе и вошел в него с пошлым влажным хлюпаньем, — … просишь… боже…

— Эрик, — выдохнул Чарльз, насаживаясь на член Логана. Его бедра подрагивали от попыток сохранить равновесие, но Логан имел на него другие планы и продолжал удерживать колени Чарльза там, где ему хотелось. — Эрик…

И у Эрика снова вырвался тихий сдавленный звук, словно кто-то ударил его под дых. Он резко отвернулся, все его тело сотрясала яростная дрожь.

— Ты должен смотреть. Думал, я просто выебу его за пару минут в коленно-локтевой? — Логан умудрялся говорить, будучи по самые яйца в узкой заднице Чарльза. Эрик ненавидел его всем своим существом. — Не ждал, что я раскрою его для тебя, выставлю всего на обозрение…. Ну же, потрогай его, если хочешь…

Сквозь стиснутые зубы Эрика вырвался еще один тихий, задушенный рык, и он ринулся вперед. Избегая взгляда Чарльза, он опустился перед ними на колени — оба тела двигались в неровном ритме — и крепко обхватил скользкий член Чарльза ладонью. Теперь, когда Логан толкался в Чарльза, тот подавался бедрами прямо в шершавую ладонь Эрика. Тут Чарльз резко дернулся и застонал, сухожилия в его паху напряглись и выступили, образовав удобную опору для пальцев Эрика, маленькие соски под разодранной рубашкой возбуждено торчали…

— Я сейчас… — прохрипел Чарльз и кончил на большой палец Эрика. Сперма потекла вниз по его ладони до самого запястья. — А-а-ах!

Логан продолжал вколачиваться в него, а когда Эрик встал, ища, обо что бы вытереть руку, вывернулся на кровати и, вжав Чарльза лицом в матрас, навалился сверху.

— Да кончай, блядь, уже, — сорвался Эрик, чувствуя, как его вновь охватывает напряжение и злость, потому что Чарльз под тушей Логана уже даже не шевелился, совсем ослабев после оргазма, и его колени все время соскальзывали по поверхности кровати, а руки запутались в простынях. — Он давно…

— Не будь идиотом, я знаю, — прорычал Логан, сбившись на мгновение с ритма. Чарльз издал слабый звук и подался ему навстречу. Должно быть, он сделал что-то такое своей задницей, потому что лицо Логана исказилось от удовольствия, в глубине его глотки зародился низкий рык, и он засадил Чарльзу глубоко-глубоко…

Чарльз казался таким крошечным, когда Логан вышел из него с влажным хлюпающим звуком, что Эрик едва поборол желание заползти к нему на кровать и, притянув Чарльза к себе, закрыть его от всего мира.

— Просто смехотворно, — пробормотал Чарльз в подушку, а потом вскинул голову. Его щеки налились бордовым, а на ресницах застыла влага. В уголке рта блестела слюна. Эрик еще никогда не видел никого столь хорошо оттраханным. Логан покосился на Чарльза и удовлетворенно крякнул, явно соглашаясь. — Эрик еще… эм… не…

— Ну, это не моя забота, — отозвался Логан, подтягиваясь к подушкам и натягивая на себя одеяло. Слишком близко к Чарльзу. Чарльз послушно отодвинулся и неловко отер рот. Взгляд Эрика обжигал.

— Хочешь, я… — тихо начал Чарльз, и Эрик скованно кивнул.

— Здесь? Серьезно? Фантастика, — Логан повернулся к ним боком, приоткрыв один глаз. На его лице расплылась уже известная Эрику самодовольная ухмылка. Эрик, наверное, был бы не против вмазать прямо по ней, но опустившийся на колени и возящийся с молнией его джинсов Чарльз сейчас явно был важнее.

— Здесь? Серьезно? — выдавил Эрик, но Чарльз уже стащил с него трусы и обхватил член ладонью. А потом, прикрыв глаза, потерся об него щекой — и Эрика ударило мягким импульсом сожаления: «прости», «прости, я не знал, что он…», «я не знал, что ты…»

— Что я что…? — грубо оборвал Эрик и тут же забыл, что собирался сказать, когда Чарльз направил его член себе в рот, словно в молитве. Это было совсем… иначе. Эрик на мгновение забыл даже о Логане, стоило Чарльзу слизнуть выступившую на кончике члена смазку.

«… Расстроишься», послал ему Чарльз смесью пастельных эмоций и нежности, «кончи в меня…»

И он вобрал его член глубоко в жаркое, влажное горло, накрыл непоместившиеся пару дюймов ладонями и мягко перебирал яйца Эрика, пока тот не кончил, совершенно не в силах сдерживаться дольше. Эрик пытался устоять на ногах, но в какой-то момент понял, что медленно заваливается на бок, сотрясаясь всем телом. Чарльз последовал за ним вниз, согнув колени и оттопырив задницу, высасывая из его члена последние капли.

— Миленько, — произнес Логан, и Эрика резко швырнуло в настоящее. Он вытащил член изо рта Чарльза и окинул комнату взглядом в поисках его штанов, тем временем застегивая молнию на собственных. Чарльз лишь молча наблюдал за ним с пола. На его лице застыло открытое, беззащитное выражение, а в уголке губ виднелась ниточка спермы.

— Надень свои чертовы штаны, — прорычал Эрик, швырнув их Чарльзу, и тот подчинился, не поднимая глаз. Эрик запоздало заметил, что под ними у Чарльза нет белья, но не стал это комментировать. Логан на кровати только хохотнул, однако на этот раз он казался если не довольным, то каким-то другим, более… искренним что ли. — И полагаю, я увижу тебя завтра, — добавил Эрик, обращаясь к нему. — Надеюсь, ты сдержишь обещание.

— О да, — отозвался Логан. Поведя мускулами, он повернулся на кровати и положил подбородок на руки, разглядывая их обоих. — Все мы, огромный особняк, совместные тренировки для какого-то крутого противостояния, которое будет точно таким же, как и все другие.

— Никакого противостояния, — вставил Чарльз, на котором не было белья, который пытался застегнуть кардиган, прикрыв им испорченную рубашку, у которого волосы торчали в разные стороны, а в уголке губ все еще виднелась ниточка спермы. От одного его вида у Эрика заболела голова. — Я же объяснял, мы просто формируем…

— … что-то гейское, — закончил за него Логан, уже потеряв к ним всякий интерес. — Выметайтесь. Найдите меня завтра.

Эрик больше не был уверен, что Логан им так уж сильно нужен, но Чарльз бросил тому на прощание что-то любезное и, взяв Эрика под локоть, потащил из номера.

— На тебе нет туфель, — сказал тот, когда дверь за ними захлопнулась.

— Никто не обратит внимания, — откликнулся Чарльз, и никто действительно не обратил.

— Вытри рот, ладно? — попросил Эрик, как только они оказались на солнце.

— А? — Чарльз послушался, и его удивление сменилось острым чувством стыда, когда он понял, в чем дело. — Я…. Э-э-э…

Он остановился на парковке на виду у любого, кто потрудился бы взглянуть (но не стал), и смело встретил взгляд Эрика. Потом демонстративно медленно провел языком по коже на тыльной стороне запястья.

— Что ты, — начал Эрик, но ему словно что-то попало в горло, мешая говорить, — по-твоему, делаешь?

— Мне жаль, что это расстроило тебя.

— Не говори глупостей, — отрезал Эрик. Лгать телепату — вот что было по-настоящему глупо, но он не лгал. Он лишь говорил Чарльзу, чтобы тот сбавил обороты, давал знать, что не хочет это обсуждать. — Мы же получили его, да? Он силен…

— Мне правда жаль, — повторил Чарльз.

— Ты сам вызвался, это твое тело и твоя жизнь… — голос Эрика сорвался, наткнувшись на вставший в горле ком, о котором Эрик и не подозревал, а взгляд Чарльза был таким неописуемо мягким…

— Если я поцелую тебя, это будет совсем отвратительно? — выдохнул тот Эрику в подбородок. От него пахло виски, книгами, кофе, потом и сексом…

— Бесконечно, — отозвался Эрик и встретил губы Чарльза своими. — И… больше никогда так не поступай.

— Вряд ли кто-то еще потребует от нас подобного, — пробормотал Чарльз, прижимаясь к Эрику всем телом. Движение не было сексуальным — скорее, чувственным, мол, «мы здесь вместе», «почувствуй меня», «мне жаль», «привет».

— Ты никогда не видел собственную задницу, какого черта ты можешь знать? — Эрик очертил линию лица Чарльза губами и запечатлел у него на лбу поцелуй. Его переполняли легкость и нежность — хотя этот ублюдок наверняка пялился на них из окна отеля, чертов вуайерист.

— Он не пялится, он уже давно спит, — произнес Чарльз, заключая Эрика в объятья.

— Хорошо.

— И у нас тоже, — прошептал Чарльз, сглотнув. Пальцы Эрика, перебирающие его волосы, не остановились, — … все хорошо?

— Если хочешь, — ответил тот, но не мог удержаться от мысли, громкой и отчетливой: «Что угодно, если только захочешь».

— Хочу, — подтвердил Чарльз и, задрожав, робко направил их разумы друг к другу.

Минуты послушно тянулись, словно ириска, люди проходили мимо, ничего не замечая. Это давало непривычное ощущение свободы, будто они единственные живые люди на всем белом свете.

_Конец_


End file.
